


Bandana 2

by Beedok



Series: Bandana [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen, Next Generation, just fluff, not much happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedok/pseuds/Beedok
Summary: A short little followup to Bandana, since people found that story sad. Post canon.Also a commission.





	Bandana 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaphneDi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneDi/gifts).

A man with a notable fang stared at the various bandanas on sale. Should he buy a yellow one for ‘tradition’s’ sake? Or was the bandana itself enough? Was a more personal colour more fitting?

Ryoga’d never been the best at these things. But he wanted it to be a surprise, so he was going to do this himself.

* * *

Young Saotome Akama was working through her katas in the dojo when Ryoga arrived. The girl was quite the prodigy, just like her father. Her movements weren’t as graceful as Ranma’s, but there was more power to her.

“Hey there kid,” Ryoga said. “Been practicing your roundhouses?”

“You know it, P-chan,” the girl said with the classic Saotome grin.

“I really wish your father hadn’t taught you that nickname,” Ryoga sighed.

“So, what’s the present?” the girl asked, hurrying over to Ryoga’s side. “Is it food? Chocolate maybe?”

“No, no. It’s not food,” Ryoga said, trying not to laugh. She was such a Saotome.

“Aww... what is it then?” Akama asked.

Ryoga shifted his backpack so pull out the sky blue bandana he’d purchased. “Your father gave me one of these when I was your age. I thought it’d be fitting for me to give you one now.”

“Oh... uh, what’s it for?”

“Well, they’re fashionable, for one,” Ryoga said.

The girl stared up at him, not looking overly impressed.

“How about I teach you the iron cloth technique? With that the bandana becomes a useful survival tool. You could use it as a hatchet, or a small crowbar, or... well, a few other things,” Ryoga offered, realising he wasn’t selling the emotional impact of the gift Ranma had given him.

“Ooh. That’s one you’ve never taught dad, isn’t it?” Akama asked, her eyes sparkling.

“That’s right,” Ryoga said. “It’s good to have a few tricks he doesn’t know. And that reminds me of another advantage to bandanas: wearing them means your chi filters into them, attuning it to your natural energies and making the iron cloth technique easier to use on it.”

“Does that mean it’ll be awhile before I can learn then? How long do I have to wear it for?” the girl asked.

“A week or two should do it,” Ryoga replied.

Akama replied with a sigh. “That’s so looong.”

“Well, then you’re better get started,” Ryoga said, bending down to wrap the bandana around her head.

“I’m going to go fix it,” Akama said.

“What? What needs to be fixed?” Ryoga asked, feeling a little offended.

“You tied it like your bandana, didn’t you?” she asked, getting a nod from Ryoga. “Well there you go. That’s so... _80s_. I can’t go out like that.”

“I didn’t realise I was so unfashionable,” Ryoga muttered.

“It’s fine for you, P-chan, you’re a guy and a dad... but I need to be more stylish,” Akama said, hurrying off.

Ryoga watched her go for a moment, before shrugging. “Maybe I should ask Ranma or Akane for a fashion update.”

* * *

Ryoga found Akane in the living room, reading over the script for her latest tv show. He decided to sit down and quietly wait for her to notice him.

It took him a few minutes to realise she wasn’t looking up.

“Ahem,” Ryoga coughed, causing Akane to jump a bit.

“Oh, Ryoga, how long have you been there?” Akane asked.

“Not _too_ long,” Ryoga said, considering it not too much of a lie.

“That’s good, then,” Akane replied with her soft smile. “Did you need something?”

“Do you think my fashion sense is outdated?” Ryoga asked.

Akane blinked. “Uh... it’s very _you_. Isn’t that what matters?”

“Akama just said that I wear my headband in a very 80s way... she said I don’t need to worry about it, but a 12 year old’s perspective isn’t always the most reliable,” Ryoga said.

“I mean... Ranma and I could help you shop for some new outfits if it’s really bothering you?” Akane offered. “But... I think you look fine.”

“Alright. I trust your fashion sense,” Ryoga mumbled.

* * *

A week had gone past with Akama wearing her bandana in a variety of styles, trying to figure out which one she liked. Right now she was just tying it around her high ponytail, the sky blue complimenting her greyish blue eyes.

“So, you’re ready for your training?” Ryoga asked.

“Sure thing P-chan sensei,” she replied with a grin.

Ryoga let out a soft sigh. “Alright, well... let’s get started. Pull your bandana into your right hand.”

The girl nodded and complied.

“Feel out your chi, sense the bandana,” Ryoga explained. “Are you getting a sense of it?”

“I think I feel something. Like... it’s soft, but it’s there?”

Ryoga smiled. “Good, good. Now, just try to push as much energy as you can down your arm and into the cloth.”

He watched as Akama’s face scrunched up in concentration, the bandana in her hand beginning to flutter in a non existent breeze.

“It’s fighting me,” she said, pouting a bit.

“It’s not fighting you. Your chi is fighting. It’s not supposed to leave your body,” Ryoga explained. “I can see that you’re getting some energy into it. For your first lesson, that’s pretty good.”

“Am I doing better than you did?” Akama asked.

Ryoga’s smile broke, memories of how confused and lonely he was back then flooding into his mind. “I... my chi’s never been held in as well. You’ve got your dad’s confidence and self-esteem. That keeps your chi healthily in place.”

“Oh... the depression stuff?” the girl asked, her tone gentle.

Ryoga nodded. “Yeah. I’m doing better these days though.”

“Is it okay for you to be doing these lessons?” Akama asked, still sounding worried.

“I know my limits. And, besides, you’re still a kid, basically. It’s my job to worry about you, not for your to worry about me,” Ryoga said, walking over and ruffling the girl’s black hair a little. “Now then, let’s keep practicing.”

Akama nodded. “Sure thing!”

Ryoga smiled and they dove into the lesson. Ryoga went deeper into the specifics of how chi worked, though he knew he wasn’t explaining things the best. He’d never been the best at explaining things.

As he was running through a particularly tricky concept when he froze. He’d heard _something_ from outside, and so walked over to the door, sliding it open to discover Ranma eavesdropping. The ponytailed Saotome looked up at him and smiled.

“What are you doing?” Ryoga asked.

“Saotome technique #7: learn a new technique through any means available,” Ranma replied, holding the crouched position.

“I promised Akama I’d teach her a technique you didn’t know. You’re making me a liar if you figure this out before she does,” Ryoga said.

“Fine, fine,” Ranma muttered. “But could you teach me after? You know I don’t like you keeping secrets from me.”

Ryoga let out a sigh. Ranma could really drive him nuts sometimes.


End file.
